Mixed Signals
by NicoleGoode
Summary: Zach and Cammie had been best friends since they were babies. Now, they are in college and sharing an apartment. But will each other's mixed signals cause complications in their relationship, or will it ruin their friendship instead? AU. A little OOC. Please read story is WAYY better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! I've been wanting to do a fanfic for like FOREVER but I didn't know how on my iPod and I finally figured ****it out! Yay! But anyway, this is my first fanfic so if it sucks then don't blame me. Well I mean you can but...ANYWAY! Yea excuse my little rambling there lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Gallagher girl characters. Or zach...sadly. Ally carter does. And this goes on for all the chapters so yea...ON WITH THE STORY!**

CPOV

"Zach! You left your boxers in the living room! AGAIN." Geez when will that boy ever learn.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, then, "Correction, that was Jessica." Ew. Gross.

"Aw c'mon! I do NOT need details of your sex life!" I yelled.

"But you implied it." Huh?

"I never implied it. You implied it!"

"No you implied it when you THOUGHT I implied it."

"Uh, what is the point of this argument?!"

"I dunno, it started when you implied it." UGH!

So let me explain. Zach and I have been best friends since we weren't even born yet. We were inseparable since we were literally in diapers. As of now we bought an apartment near Stanford so we wouldn't have to spend more money on seperate dorms. (I don't even know how Stanford is so if it's wrong, now you know.)

"CAMMIE!" Zach yelled from the living room. I was currently in the kitchen.

"WHAT."

"Make me a sandwich pleeeeaaasseeee." Did he just...

"...Did you just tell me to make you a sandwich?"

"Yyyyyyeeeeaaaaa. Is that bad?"

I stormed into the living room and stopped right in front of him. "NEVER tell a girl to make you a sandwich."

"Aw c'mon Cams. I know you would do anything for me." His voice had dropped to a seductive whisper as he wrapped his arms around my waist while he was sitting on the couch and I was still standing. Is it wrong that my heart started beating considerably faster, or that I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through his incredibly soft-looking hair?

"Please Cammie? For me?"

Damn. There he goes with his damn puppy dog eyes. Stay strong Cammie!

"G-go make it yourself." DAMNIT! Did my voice just SQUEAK at the end?!

"Oh? Then I'll just have to try a little harder then, won't I?"

A/N: TADA! Waddya think? Should I continue? I'd live to hear your thoughts and ideas. Review!

Random comment: I'm an ABSOLUTE chocoholic. (Omg I had started writing alcoholic. NO! I do NOT drink alcohol lol.)

Oh and this story is kind of sort of inspired by, I forgot her name, but she wrote "Best friends with Benefits" here on fanfiction with the Gallagher series characters. But my plot is considerably different then hers so just so you know I am not copying her by any means. Sorry I forgot her name but her story is really good. It's not finished though :'(

Again please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi** **everyone! I didn't get many reviews, but that's ok! I'll continue this story for the people who reviewed/followed/favorited and also because I'm bored and have nothing else to do : )**

**Oh and I might, MIGHT, not be able to update too often because my mom smashed her finger with the car door and her nail turned blue (YIKES!) so me and my brother are gonna be helping her. **

**Oh and I forgot to mention that the characters were gonna be a little OOC and this story is AU if it wasn't obvious already. **

ZPOV

Is it bad to tell a girl to make you a sandwich? I don't see anything wrong with it. **(If there are any boys reading this, NEVER tell a girl to make you a sandwich. Unless its your mom)**

"Oh? Then I'll just have to try a little harder then, won't I?"

Wait, what am I doing?! She's my best friend! But damn, those curves...

"Uh, um, w-what do you mean?" Ha, someone sounds nervous. I still had my arms around her waist and I was talking against her stomach.

"Do I make you nervous, Gallagher Girl?" Gallagher was her old soccer team's name and mine was Blackthorne. The name fit her.

"Of course you don't!" That would've been believable if her voice didn't crack the tiniest bit at the end.

"Reeeaaallyyy? C'mon Gallagher Girl, you can lie better than that."

I laid her down on the couch and got on top of her, being careful not to squish her. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath and I smirked. I could feel her heart beating rapidly under my chest.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face." She said, a little breathless might I add.

"Don't deny it Gallagher Girl. You know you love it," I said, lightly kissing her neck.

CPOV

"Don't deny it Gallagher Girl. You know you love it," he said, kissing my neck. I tried to suppress a shiver but failed miserably. And cue the smirk.

He continued kissing down to my shoulder, back up, and along my jawline.

I bet your thinking, "Best friends, suuuure" Trust me, I don't know what he's doing. Sure, I know he's hot, I mean I'm not blind, but I've never thought of him as more than my best friend. Ok, maybe a little, but that's not the point!

He was going dangerously close to my lips and I wanted nothing more than to grab his head and smash my lips onto his. But I fought that desire as much as I could.

"Mm, never mind, my appetite changed." Huh? What does he mean by that? Oh right the sandwich.

"Great, than that means I don't have to make your food anymore right?" I asked, a little too quickly. Damn, what that boy does to me.

"I said my appetite changed," he murmured against my skin,"but not for food," he said looking straight into my eyes. I whimpered, oh GOD I whimpered, and I guess it turned him on judging by the darkening of his green eyes.

"So what do you want now?" I asked, my breathing increasing WAY too fast for my liking.

"You." He whispered, and his soft lips had barely touched mine when we heard a knock on the door.

**And SCENE! Lol this chapter was kinda hard to write, especially Zach's POV since I'm, you know, A GIRL. But yea I really hoped you enjoyed it! Review and you get a shout out next chapter!**

**Oh and sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'll try to make it longer next time!**

**~Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**AAAAHHHHHH! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! (Well, in MY mind lol) thanks and shout outs to:**

**RheaShetty**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Asline Nicole**

**Chocoholic**

**XxCandyygirlxX**

**ForeverAGallagherGirl135-Thanks! Im glad you liked it! I didn't think you would read it!**

**xoxostellaxoxo-Apparently them lol**

**ZachCammieAwesome-Thank you so much! It meant a lot to me, really.**

**Oh and ima go to Mexico on Tuesday so I wont be able to update too much but I'll try to write more chapters on the plane ride it's like 4 hours long. YAY I HAVEN'T GONE IN 5 YEARS AND MY WHOLE FAMILY FROM MY DADS SIDE IS THERE!**

CPOV

Who is that? Should I be relieved or disappointed that they interupted the barely there kiss of Zach and I? Honestly, it's a little bit of both.

With a sigh, Zach got off of me and went to open the door.

I got up after him, still a little flushed, and stood behind him while he opened the door.

"Hey Macey," Zach said. Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Nick were all my best friends too, just not as close as Zach and I.

Shit, I hope Macey won't notice anything happened between us, considering she's the "boy expert".

I took a deep breath and stepped around him to hug Macey. "Hey Macey!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Hiiii...?" She says with a raised eyebrow. "I left my jacket here the other day. I was wondering if I could come and get it."**(When you ready come and get it NANANA NANANA! Sorry just had to do that lol)**

"Oh ok I'll get it," I said. Anything to get outta this room.

I went to my room and got her jacket out of my drawer. When I came back to the living room, I heard Macey and Zach talking in hushed voices. So me being me, got close enough to hear what they were saying, but not close enough for them to see me.

"DO NOT tell her." Macey said. Who's her? And tell her what?

"I know, I know. Jeez Mace, have a little faith" What the hell? When did he start calling her Mace?

I knew they would notice me soon so I walked in.

"Oh there you are! Thanks! Well, gotta go bye!" And with that she was out the door. Jeez, hyper much?

I decided to let their conversation go. For now.

"So...what do you wanna do now?" I asked. I hated this awkward silence.

"I don't know. Wanna go to the pool?" He asked.

"Sure."

Oh my god.

Most awkward conversation between us EVER.

I went to my room and put on my cheetah print bikini. Supposedly Macey said I look "hot" in it. Then I put on my cover up and my sandals and headed to Zach's room.

"ARE YOU DONE ALREADY PRINCESS?!" I yelled. God, how does a boy take longer a girl?

He opened the door while putting on his shirt. DAMN. How the hell did I not notice that eight pack?! **(What I would give to see THAT lol)**

"Cam? Helloooo? Anyone there?"

"Waaa? Oh uh yea what?" Wait for it...

Smirk back in place, he said, "I said do you want to go out to eat afterwards."

"Oh uh sure." What is wrong with me?

"Ok. Cool. Let's go."

Why do I have a feeling this isn't gonna end well?

**Omigosh I'm so sorry I wanted to make it longer but I'm like blank on ideas. Feel free to leave your ideas in a review or PM me. Again sorry for the shortness and suck-yness of this chapter. Oh and next scene is the pool/dinner scene so make sure your ideas include that please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo it's FINALLY here. I'm so sorry it took so long but I honestly didn't get that many ideas so that's why it took so long. But to those of you who did THANK YOU! I tried to incorporate(?) them in here but if I didn't sorry!**

**Oh and this guest reviewed that this story reminded her of Just Friends or More? and to be honest, I read that story a LOOOOONG time ago and I didn't even remember that. But this plot is COMPLETELY different. And I forgot to mention that the beginning is very similar to Crossing Boundaries (another AMAZING story) so that's pretty much it. **

**Oh and I couldn't get a hold of the authors so I couldn't ask for their permission :(. The authors were ****_they're not puppies_**** and ****_it's a placeholder_**.

* * *

ZPOV

Damn.

I knew my Gallagher Girl was hot but, how did I not notice _this_?

Living together just got a whole lot harder.

* * *

When we got to the pool, I saw basically every single guy turn to stare at Cammie. Is it wrong that I wanted to punch every single one of them in turn?

Don't even get me started on how they looked when she took off her tiny (but not slutty) dress.

I guess I was staring too cause she smiled and said, "Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there?"

That got me going.

I took off my shirt and my shoes and set them next to her stuff. Then I proceeded to grab her bridal style and jump in the pool with her.

"ZACH!"

"That's the name, sweetheart." Sweetheart? Where did _that_ come from?

She didn't come and try to strangle me like I thought she would, instead she kept her hands behind her back.

"Uh, aren't you gonna strangle me or something?" It's not like I wanted it, I was just curious.

Her face turned a cute shade of red and she said, "I, um, my-the string..."

The string? What str...OOOOHHHH. "Your bikini string became untied and you can't tie it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Um yeah."

"And you need me to tie it?" If it's even possible, my smirk got even bigger.

"Ugh, YES."

"Turn around." She did as she was told and I saw her hands having a death grip on the strings. This was way too fun.

I gently removed her hands but grabbed the strings before the whole thing fell. Wouldn't want THAT to happen. Well...

"Like that?" I whispered in her ear as I tied it.

"Yea. Now can you, um, remove your hands?" She asked. Oops. I hadn't noticed my hands moved dangerously close to her, um, _chest_.

"Oh right. Sorry."

Then, since it was getting too awkward, I splashed her. And guess what I got in return? A freakin tidal wave.

"Dude! That's so not cool." I told her.

"Dude! That's so not cool." She said, mimicking me.

We spent the next two hours just messing around, then she wanted to play tag.

"Really Gallagher Girl? Tag? That's for little kids." I said.

"Oh then what else do-"

"It's perfect! C'mon, when have we ever acted like adults."

She laughed her beautiful laugh and said, "Catch me if you can", with a wink. Then she started swimming away.

I swam after her because, I mean, have you TRIED running in water? I looked up and saw she was already at the end of the pool. I reached her before she had a chance to swim away and slid my arm around her waist. "Gotcha" I whispered. What's up with me and whispering?

"Mhm, I'm starving. Can we go eat now?" She asked.

I lead her out of the pool and said, "Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, surprise me."

"Ok, but we'll have to go back to the house to change. Fancy attire." I said.

She saluted me and said, "Yes, sir."

Adorable.

* * *

I was waiting for my Gallagher Girl to come down so we could leave already. I thought she was hungry!

How long does it take...woah. She looks...beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Even those words aren't enough. "Gallagher Girl, you look...beautiful doesn't even cut it."

"Really? Are you sure it's not too over the top?"** (Outfits on profile!)**

"No no no no no no no, not at all, it's perfect." I said. I couldn't stop staring.

She smiled a shy smile with a light blush on her cheeks and said "Thanks. You look amazing too." Oh shit am I _blushing_? Is the infamous Zach Goode _blushing_?! Not good.

I guess she noticed because she gasped. "Did I just make the infamous Zach Goode blush?"

"My thoughts exactly," I muttered. "Well then let's go! I'm starving."

I took her to the fanciest restaurant I knew of and lead her out of the car.

"Zach, I love this, but it's too expensive, you shouldn't have to waste money on me and-"

"Gallagher Girl, tonight's not about the money." I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Tonight's about you and me. Got it?"

She grinned and said, "Yea. Now I can't _wait_ to taste this food!"

I laughed. "That's my Gallagher Girl."

Once we were seated, our waiter came to take our orders. He looked about our age. And he looked like he wanted to take Cammie away and...you know. I already hate this guy-I mean, kid.

"Hi, my name's Josh and I will be your waiter tonight." He said, looking directly at Cammie. Am I the only one that caught that double meaning?

Apparently so because Cammie didn't even bat an eye and kept staring at the menu.

"Can I start with drinks?" Another double meaning?! What is with this guy.** (I really don't think they're double meanings, but you know guys (;)**

"I don't know, can you?" I said. I saw Cammie stifle a laugh.

_Jimmy_ just glared at me and said,"What kind of drinks can I get you?"

Cammie was about to answer when I said,"Two cokes, Jimmy."

"It's Josh."

"Uh huh, I _so_ care."

When he was about to go to get the drinks, I stuck my foot out and "accidently" tripped him. "You should be more careful." I said. He just glared that pussy glare of his.

Once he was out of sight, I turned to Cammie and saw her beet red. She looked constipated. Wait, does she actually like him?!

"Do you _like_ him-" I was cut off by her bursting out laughing. Ohhhh, so that's why she was red.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your face was priceless!" She said in between laughs.

"Haha, hilarious," I said.

"I swear if you just saw it, you would be acting like me." She said, still laughing.

Before i could reply, Jimmy came back with our drinks and set mine in front of me. I switched it with Cammie's.

"Why'd you switch it?" Jimmy asked.

"I suggest you change the lady's coke here. Unless you want her to drink spit. I'm not an idiot." I _know_ he spit in it.

Jimmy sighed and said, "Ok, but can I get your orders first?"

"Two steaks with mashed potatoes and fries, fully cooked. I suggest you don't spit in that one too." I smirked.

He just took the coke and left. He came back almost right away with another coke for Cammie. "Thanks" she said. Oh Cammie. You are too polite.

Once he left again Cammie turned to me and said, "How did you know what I was gonna order?"

"C'mon, I'm your best friend, how can I _not_ know?"

"True, true."

We were just messing around when Jimmy came back with our food."Anything else?" He asked.

"Nope. You can leave." Can you guess who said that? NOPE. I guarantee you're wrong. Cause guess what? CAMMIE SAID THAT! Go Gallagher Girl. I should call her Triple G HA.

Luckily Jimmy got the not-so-subtle hint and left.

* * *

We got home about an hour later. Cammie wanted to have a movie night. She had gone upstairs to change into her pajamas. Mine consisted of plain shorts and a T-shirt.

She came down in her slippers, one of my shirts (don't know how she got that), and some _very_ short shorts.

I was sitting on the couch and she jumped on my lap and shouted, "LET'S WATCH FAST FIVE!" Yea, that's right, my Gallagher Girls isn't one of those girls that likes to watch those cheesy romantic comedies. **(I don't have anything against them, I watch every kind of movie, but remember, I'm supposed to be a guy right now lol)**

"Sure, but Gallagher Girl, can you get off of me, your kind of squishing my stomach." I wheezed out. Her leg was smack in the middle of my stomach.

She moved her leg do she was straddling me and said seductively,"Aw c'mon. I like this position." WOAH. Since when did Cammie and seduce go in the same sentence?

I gulped and said, "You do?"

"Uh huh," she said against my neck, "I like it _very_ much." She started to plant slow, light kisses all over my face and neck, but avoiding my lips. What happened to the innocent Cammie I knew?

A moan escaped my mouth before i could stop it and just like that, Cammie was in front of the DVD set, putting Fast Five in. Huh?

"Do you want popcorn?" She asked, like nothing even happened.

"Uh, um, yea, sure." I said, a little breathless. What is this girl doing to me?

"Ok then." She said with a smirk.

Damn.

Smirking just got even hotter.

* * *

**TADA! I got my inspiration goin BABYYYY. HELL YEA. Anyways, I'll try, TRY, to update sooooon. IM SO HYPER RIGHT NOW IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY BYYYYEEEEE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Re-re-re-rere-review-review. UH HUH**

**D. **

**J. **

**NIKKAAAAYYYYYYYY. **

**PEACE! ✌**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! 50 REVIEWS IN 4 CHALTERS! Let's reach 70 guys!**!

* * *

CPOV

Did I just do that?!

Holy. Shit.

I JUST DID THAT!

Well...at least he liked it.

The movie had ended and we were going up to bed. (Our own SEPERATE beds you sick minded people.)

I was dead tired but I couldn't go to sleep. No matter what I tried, nothing worked. I had no idea why though. Usually I would go to sleep with the snap of your fingers.

After two hours, I went to Zach's room, which was right across the hall. I opened the door to see him on his bed, covers on the floor, and in his boxers. ONLY his boxers. Holy bear. Oof, damn his body was...I mean-it's hideous...? Oh who am I kidding his body is HEAVENLY.

You know how some people look absolutely AMAZING in moonlight? Yeah, Zach was definitely one of them.

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.

Too bad, Ima ruin it.

"Zach." I whispered. I shook him gently. Nothing.

"Zach." I said a little louder.

Still nothing.

I moved forward, about to shake him again when I tripped over his shoe and landed on top of his chest.

Damn you, shoe.

He opened his eyes and said groggily, "Mmm can I wake like this every morning?"

"It's not morning yet. And no you can't." I said, you guessed it, blushing. Thank god it was dark so he couldn't see me.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked. He sounded the tiniest bit irritated. You wouldn't have noticed it if you barely met him, but I know him better than I probably know myself. I don't blame him though. Everyone's grouchy when someone wakes them up.

"I-never mind it was stupid of me" I said, started to get up.

"Yea not gonna happen. I'm cold." He said.

"Then why don't you pick up the blankets?" I asked.

"Mmm, you're warmer." He said, clearly still half asleep.

"Ok then," I said.

I picked up the covers because I knew I was gonna get cold, then I got under them and Zach lazily draped his arm around my waist.

"Uh, Zach, can you get your arm off my waist?"

Nothing.

I turned my head and saw him asleep already. Whaaaa...Wasn't he just awake?

I tried to gently remove his arm but he just held on to me even tighter.

Asleep my ass.

I just closed my eyes and fell asleep almost right away.

* * *

It happened around 4:00 AM.

I was just in my peaceful sleep when movement woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Zach moving on top of me.

What. The. Hell?

"Cammie." He said.

"What?! What's so important that you had to wake me up? And why the hell are you on top of me? You better get-"

He laughed a low, breathy, sexy laugh and said, "Cammie, stop."

"What the hell am I doing?"

"Wait, no, keep doing that." He said. Uuuummmm what?

Then he moaned. Yes, _actual moan-age_.

"Uh, Zach."

No response. Just a smirk. Wait...

"Zach, wake up."

"...Zach."

"ZACH!"

He woke with a jolt then looked at our current position.

"Huh? How'd you get under there?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Actually, _you_ got in top of _me_. Care to explain what you were dreaming about?" I asked with a smug grin.

"Oh you know. Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Do I have to tell you?" He asked exasperated.

"Oh, of course not. But if you told me, I thought we could have a..." I paused, "_re-enactment_." I said flirtatiously.

"What if I said you were making me pancakes?"

"Then we'd both know you're lying. And I never said it had anything to do with me."

"..."

"Oh and Zach?"

"Yea?"

"Get off me."

He rolled off of me so we were both on our backs. We just lay there for a while until I blurted, "What are we playing at?" It rolled off my tongue before I could stop it.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean _this_. We can't have a conversation without it leading to flirting or suggestive comments. And it's confusing me."

He turned onto his side to face me while I was still on my back with my head turned to him.

"Go to sleep Cammie."

"But-"

"Go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."

With a sigh, I turned away from him. I felt him snake his arm around my waist.

"Sweet dreams," he said.

I snickered and said, "Like yours?"

"Shut up," he said, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

* * *

**So TADA! Please review and I would love to hear your ideas on what you want to happen next. **

**Re-re-re-rere-review-review. **

**D. **

**J. **

**NICKAAAAYYYY. **

**Peace! ✌**


	6. PLEASE READ DONT SKIP

**HELP! I know you probably don't wanna here it but I've been just super busy with school and gymnastics and cheerleading and UGH. I like don't have any extra time!**

**So I'm really sorry. But then to make things worse I have WRITERS BLOCK. UGGGHHHH IM SO FREAKIN FRUSTRATED! So please guys seriously give me your suggestions I would really really appreciate them. This is what I have so far and I can't figure out the rest:**

Zach POV

I woke up, dreading this day. To be honest, I just didn't know the answer to Cammie's question. And you all know how Zach Goode needs to know everything.

I got out of bed and thought of ways to get my mind off things. And what better way to do that than taking a shower and listening to Robin Thicke?

"BLURRED LINNEESSS! I KNOW YOU WANT IT-"

"ZACH! SHUT. UP. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"I guess not because I hear you yelling right now."

"UGH. You are unbelievable."

"YOUR UNBELIEVABLE OW!"

"Really Zach? Now all you need is to sing the Goofy Goofer song."

"I'M A GOOFY GOOFER YEAH. YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOFER YEA-"

"I was being sarcastic."


End file.
